


Domesticity

by Aidaran, StarTravel



Series: Five Valentines [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Domesticity, Epilogue, Growing Old Together, Love Story, M/M, Post-Canon, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aidaran/pseuds/Aidaran, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTravel/pseuds/StarTravel
Summary: Life is good, even in post-war Cardassia.-----------"Dear, that's a nail, not a screw." Garak looked at Julian with disbelief as the younger man passed him a nail. "I can't screw things unless I have screws, in case the name isn't an indicator of its function."“I don’t know how you’re meant to tell the difference. They’re all just tiny pieces of metal. They could have at least made them with different shades. Maybe color them.”"Oh, and a leg and an arm are the same when you're in the operating room, I imagine. Just... just look for one that can be screwed, dear. Not a plain one. The plain ones are supposed to be hammered." Garak rolled his eyes, tutting as he kept his hands firmly pressed against the boards.“Well of course not, but there’s more difference in a hand and a foot than in these. Usually in the length of the fingers, although your feet could fool me.”
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Five Valentines [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631692
Comments: 13
Kudos: 71





	Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> This last part of the series is dedicated to Concepta Decency, who was eagerly waiting for it. Hope you like it! <3

Julian looked at Tolan's old house with a bit of despair. There was no way they'd be able to fix that old place. Not at least in the short term.

"Tell me there are not that many rains on Cardassia. It doesn't even have a roof."

“Rain has been rare for the past few decades and this is the dry season”. Garak’s voice was slightly pained as he took in the ruined site of his childhood home and the look on Julian’s face. There was no way to tell if the weather would keep it's natural patterns anymore, anyway. The whole planet was in ruins now.

"Let's hope it keeps that way. I don't think I'll have that much time to work on the roof." Julian touched the moldy walls softly, biting the inside of his lip to keep from wincing. 

“No, I imagine the hospital will keep you rather busy. I’ll see to it.” Garak's voice was barely a whisper. He'd dragged the doctor with him, he'd make sure he was happy in his new home.

"And it seems the Federation wants me to act as some sort of diplomat here, too. Helping create bonds and all that. I can't imagine why they'd choose someone like me."

Garak gave him a flat look, wondering if he really didn’t see any possible ulterior motives on the Federation’s part there. “Maybe because you’re the only one in the Federation with good relations with Cardassia besides Major Kira.”

Curiously, she was now regarded as a hero in Cardassia, and had promised to visit the lands soon. Times really were changing.

"Yes, that's sadly the only qualification I have for that. Honestly, I just want to cure people. Politics are not my thing, why was it so hard to understand for those pesky admirals?" Julian sighed dramatically as he took a step back from the wall, gaze narrowing as he took in the dimensions of the house. 

“What happened to wanting to be a spy?”

Garak regretted asking immediately. Julian's eyes grew sadder, fixing in a past he'd rather erase.

"Let's say I didn't like it when I tried it."

“Hmm, I remember. Luckily here no one will trust you with State secrets.” Garak squeezed his hand, voice softer than before. “Do you regret —“

"No. That's probably the only thing I'll never regret. I promised to come here when the war was over and I'll never regret it. My place is with the people suffering."

“I’m glad.” Garak kissed his cheek and brought him closer, guiding him toward Tolan’s house. He supposed they should examine the wreckage.

"I couldn't procure us a replicator. We'll have to fix things with our hands. I'm afraid the only thing mine are good for is to fix people." Julian looked at the disaster and winced a little, feeling a touch guilty his once prestigious role in the Federation was apparently worth nothing now that he was helping Cardassia. Certainly being a liaison didn't come with any benefits. He'd hoped to at least get some extra medical supplies if he accepted that role, but for now all promises had been hollow.

“I can teach you. You’re a quick learner luckily, and Tolan taught me a bit of house repair.” Not to mention he liked doing things with his hands. For once, fixing, planting, sewing, would be just that, not a thin cover for his other activities.

Julian looked around, finally his new situation sinking in. Then he nodded, expression firm. They would build a life here and it would be a good one. Julian could make sure of that. "I'm sorry you came home to this. And I'm sorry for complaining."

“I am too, my dear, I hoped on my return I would see the beauty of my land. But Cardassia has always survived. We’ll survive this too.”

Julian started to undo their bags and then stopped, glancing up at Garak with a small smile. "You brought here our wedding suits."

“Of course, dear. I said I wanted to hold another ceremony here someday. I still intend to, once we fix it up.”

"I accept then, my dear Elim. Although I fear we may need to do another fitting."

“You think you’ve gained weight?”

"More like lost. I'd like it if I managed to make you gain a bit of it again, though." Julian hugged Garak from behind, looking at the ruins of what was his childhood home. His homeland. His lifelong dreams. 

“Me too. Here’s hoping that food is easier to find than roofs.” Garak leaned into the embrace, kissing his cheek. They would manage. They always did. 

* * *

"Dear, that's a nail, not a screw." Garak looked at Julian with disbelief as the younger man passed him a nail. "I can't _screw_ things unless I have _screws_ , in case the name isn't an indicator of its function."

“I don’t know how you’re meant to tell the difference. They’re all just tiny pieces of metal. They could have at least made them with different shades. Maybe color them.”

"Oh, and a leg and an arm are the same when you're in the operating room, I imagine. Just... just look for one that can be screwed, dear. Not a plain one. The plain ones are supposed to be hammered." Garak rolled his eyes, tutting as he kept his hands firmly pressed against the boards.

“Well of course not, but there’s more difference in a hand and a foot than in these. Usually in the length of the fingers, although your feet could fool me.” Julian scrounged through the materials, eventually finding a few screws. He felt them up with a smile that was just a touch too wry for Garak not to be suspicious. “Here, I found them.”

"Oh, come on, I know for a fact you have the best eyes of all the creatures I've ever encountered. You can't tell me you can't tell one from the other. Their shapes are hardly similar!"

And then he noticed Julian gave him a saw instead of a screwdriver. Yes, that man was messing with him, definitely.

And he was smiling, too.

“You’re a pest.” Garak snapped, but his eyes lit up as he took the saw with a slow shake of the head. He sighed dramatically, looking at him from above, laying on the roof. “An absolute pest.”

"Oh yes, but I'm on the floor while you're several feet over it so you can't do anything about it." He leaned on the stairs in turn, grinning widely this time. 

“Hmm, of course. Well, while you’re down there, get me the screwdriver and make sure to start working on the floorboards.”

"You do like giving me orders." Julian wiggled his eyebrows, smile warm and teasing. Julian passed him the screwdriver, and also a water bottle with a slightly chiding look. "It's too hot for you to stay up there too long. I want you down in half an hour, doctor's orders."

“Fine, but that means you’ll need to rest then too. If it’s too hot for me on the roof, it’s too hot for you anywhere.”

"Yes, I plan to. But only if you do too."

“Fine, fine. Such a manipulative man you turned out to be.”

"And yet you love me." He still leaned on the stairs, not working on the floor at all, and still smiling at the sight of Garak fixing his childhood house. 

“Yes, yes, I do. I would love you more if you fixed the floorboards though.”

"You used to be subtler when we met. You knew how to make me do things and think it was my own idea then." Julian was almost purring, eyes sparkling as they bickered. .

“When we met you weren’t my husband who apparently wants to sleep on moldy floors. Far be it from me to deny you that.” Garak rolled his eyes, apparently unimpressed. He loved to see Julian smiling again, slowly healing from the last hard years. Despite all his protests, the human was fixing himself along with the house.

"Mmm, still not enough, though I'm starting to see your point. You need to promise me some kind of reward to make me behave."

“Hmm, maybe I’ll procure us some ice cubes to play with tonight. You do get so overheated.”

"Oh, you have some sort of black market connection? Can you even find some hard to buy food?" Julian threw out this cool facade at that. Yes, he had not changed that much, and still he had trouble distinguishing a sexy suggestion from an invitation for dinner.

“Maybe I do, or maybe I could if I didn’t have to worry about what my feet were stepping into.” Garak smirked as he continued to screw a few panels in.

"Oh, your poor feet. Good thing you're married to a doctor."

“if only I’d married an engineer instead.”

"You still can go ask Miles out." He smiled crookedly as he started to work on the floor, a few snickers escaping him as he tried to imagine that marriage. 

“I’ll decide after I see how you do on the floors.”

"You may have to really refit the wedding suit, though, last time I saw him he certainly had shorter legs than me."

“Hmm, I fear you’re right. It might not be worth the effort.”

"I'm afraid you'll have to settle with me. Fixing the roof and the suit may just be too much work."

“You’re right. You’ll just have to be better at your work. You do have the hands of a doctor.” Garak reminded him with a pointed look. 

"Yes, they are far too delicate to be used on this floor. I'm afraid you'll have to compensate me largely afterward."

"You're a spoiled human, my dear." Garak smiled.

“Hmm, maybe. But I’m also someone who really does need to preserve their hands.” Julian knew Garak would never let him hurt them, anyway. He never had before.

"Dear, you use that excuse to avoid cleaning and cooking as well."

“Of course. What would we do if my hands were burnt and left useless?”

Julian playfully threw a screw to Garak, who caught it in the air. He hadn't even needed to tell him he needed one. Julian always knew what he was thinking or needing now.

"And what about the broom?"

“The broom could give me splinters.”

"We both know it won't."

“You can’t be sure.”

"Yes I can. I built it myself. How's the floor coming, dear?"

“It’s coming along all right. We have enough space for you to safely stand.”

"Oh, so your majesty decided to use his hands? I may even find ice cream for him."

Julian smiled brightly at that. Luxuries like that were rare in Cardassia now. “Oh, will you? Now that sounds delightful. I haven’t had ice cream in what feels like years.”

"I think it probably was ages. Probably the last one was the one you replicated for our wedding at 4 am."

“Yes, it was sweet, and it kept the Captain from having to make a cake.”

"I'm pretty sure he'd have reduced you to a cadet if he had to bake a cake at 2 am _and_ marry us." Garak came down from the roof, shaking his head at the thought. "I think we're ready for the summer monsoons."

“Maybe, though I was a rather cute cadet, you know.” Julian grinned at him as he took his arm, helping him climb down the ladder.

Garak eagerly drank the water Julian had prepared for him. The roof certainly was too hot even for his Cardassian metabolism. "Perhaps, but I think I prefer this version of you that's starting to get some white hairs here and there."

Julian stopped dead, crossing his arms to give Garak a flat look. “Take that back.”

"Take what back? The monsoons part? But dear, I thought you didn't want the house to be flooded!"

“The part about my hair.” Julian poked him in the chest, scowling slightly at the implication. There was no way -

Garak pulled one out of his head and showed it to Julian. "Oh yes, certainly this hair looks so black."

Julian opened his mouth and closed it a few times. Then he looked very serious, brow furrowing a little. “That’s probably just one of your own you planted there.”

"Want me to pluck another?"

Julian recoiled, knowing full well he'd have all his hair pulled if that was what was needed to prove Garak's point.

“How would I know you didn’t just plant another? Leave my hair alone, dear.” That didn’t mean he was willing to concede the point though. Julian did glance at the mirror though, frowning as he ran his hands through his own hair. Certainly the _very_ few that were there showed better than he would’ve liked. 

"Why? I think your white hairs are lovely." He took Julian by it the waist, burying his nose in his hair and inhaling softly. "Remember we Cardassians appreciate the wisdom that comes with maturity."

Julian snorted and leaned back into the hold, letting himself relax. “Well, remember we humans value youth and all its vigor.”

"Humans have no idea what they are doing, then."

“Maybe not. But I’m not quite as worried about my 40th birthday as I was about my thirtieth.”

"You're not the same man you were then."

“Hmm, I’m not, am I? Have I changed for the better or for the worse?” Julian teased as he stole a quick kiss from Garak.

"Better, no doubt."

“Good. You are too, you know. Middle age suits you.”

"Are you calling me old, doctor?"

* * *

"I know he's your best friend and all that, but tell me again why did I have to come to Earth too for Kirayoshi's wedding, Julian. It's cold. Couldn't they at least marry in a tropical place?"

Garak huffed as he placed the bags down. Julian shook his head, trying to smile indulgently even as he shivered. 

“They met on Earth, got engaged on Earth, live on Earth, so it wouldn’t make much sense to go somewhere else. Besides, we haven’t been to my old dusty planet in ages.”

"Still, do they need to do it in such a cold area? They could have chosen the other half of the planet, the summer part. The Sahara sounds lovely and warm."

“Yoshi wanted a winter wedding.” Julian reminded him as he wrapped his own coat around himself more tightly. They were not as young now, and the chill certainly got to their bones.

"Charming. Your friends really have the best ideas."

“Yes, yes, I know it’s annoying, but we can change the room temperatures. Besides, you’re old, no one will mind if you keep your coat on the whole time.”

"I'm not old! I'm... Distinguished."

“Yes, yes, a distinguished lizard.” Julian told him warmly as he linked their arms together.

They walked to the door, preparing to face the chill of Norway. Yes, even Julian wondered why couldn't Kirayoshi marry Somewhere warmer. Or at least in spring.

"And if I'm old, you're old too, don't forget that, dear."

Both had their hair with white strands now, and were spending more time in their garden and less working lately. Life was slower now, but peaceful. Garak was leaving the political scene to just enjoy his retirement, and Julian was sure the new generation of doctors was more than prepared to keep Cardassia healthy.

“Yes, but you’ll always be older than me.” Julian reminded him with a teasing smile as they walked inside the wedding hall.

"I think you both are old now. Only one of you has more scales than the other." They heard Ezri's voice behind them, bright and teasing.

Julian turned and greeted Ezri with a hug, smiling brightly. It had been so long. She was older now too, her dress uniform and badge shining.

"I see you're still Starfleet. Captain already?"

“I am, yes, just a few weeks ago. What about you, still both working or did you and Garak retire? God knows you both deserve a break.”

"Still active, but working less. This year he won't be going for the Castellan posting again."

“Oh, then you’ll simply be a senator?"

Garak had really changed the face of Cardassia, opening it to the galaxy while remaining independent, forging bonds with Bajor and making sure the past would not repeat again.

"I hope my planet survives my retirement." He smiled softer than she'd ever seen him before.

"And what about you? Are you still the head of Cardassia’s finest research hospital?”

"Actually we both are thinking about retiring next year."

“Really? That’s good. You both deserve to get to enjoy each other for a few years. And Cardassia has never been better.”

"And the new hospitals have enough staff for me to rest a bit. I heard the Deltan delegation is doing wonders in the north."

He had plans to go check on them in the next months, but then that'd be it. He was tired of traveling.

Ezri smiled brightly, excitement practically radiating from her. She had been keeping her plans a surprise for her friends. She wanted to see their reactions. “You two have certainly made a lot of progress there. I’m headed to the delta quadrant after the wedding. It’s a two-year mission.”

"Oh, that's amazing! Will you join the Voyager fleet?"

“I’m going to, yeah. I’m excited. A little nervous, but it’s what I always wanted. And certainly it will be a new experience for Dax as well." 

They finally arrived and saw Miles, pacing nervously at the side of Molly.

“Yes, and a new experience for Miles today, his son getting married.” Julian called warmly, grinning from ear to ear

"Yes, one would think after having me marry he'd be calmer, but it seems dad can't rest." Molly smiled and hugged Julian. She was the spitting image of her mother, dark hair and soft eyes. She'd met her wife at an archeological excavation some years ago.

Miles huffed loudly, giving them all a flat look that was belied by then affection in it. "Well, sorry if you think I should be used to all my kids marrying only because you've already done it." He looked at Molly with fondness. "Where the bloody hell are your mother and your brother?"

“They’re in his dressing room. Mom’s helping him with his nerves. I thought I’d say hi to Uncle Julian and Garak.”

Miles started at that looking sheepish. "Oh, yes, hello. I didn't see you there, Julian."

“Some friend you are. I come all this way to celebrate and you don’t even notice me.” Julian teased as he pulled Miles into a tight hug.

"You're arriving just some minutes before the wedding! I told you to drag your lizard husband's ass to my house for some beers the night before."

“Trust me when I say I tried, but he refused to be cold for three days in a row.”

"I wouldn't have problems if the wedding was in a warmer place. The Sahara desert sounded nice." Garak huffeD in a rather annoyed tone. He had really hoped to see that part of Earth, it seemed.

“For you, maybe. The rest of us would be sweating our skin off. Though I suppose Julian probably doesn’t do well in the cold anymore either.” Miles poked him at the side, taking in the many layers swamping his skinny frame.

"No, I guess I've gone native. Even summer seems mild now for me in Cardassia."

“Summer? It’s in the 100s there, how can that be bloody mild. Lord, you really have. You must be freezing then.”

"You've no idea, Miles." Julian smiled, and his lips certainly looked blue.

“Right then, let’s get you two inside and into the heated row.”

"Please." Garak shivered by the time they arrived, and they were greeted by a surprise. Sisko, preparing the biggest winter dinner they've ever seen, smiling as he talked with his kids.

“Captain! You’re not — I thought — when did you get back to linear time?” Julian cried as he came to stand by the family’s side, wondering if it was bad etiquette to hug the captain. When Sisko pulled him for a bear hug, he decided that no, it was not bad etiquette. He'd missed him so much.

"Just some days ago, and decided to prepare a gift for the Chief and his family. Probably will go back to the Prophets once it's finished, but for now, I'm here with my family."

“How wonderful! It’s been a while since the last time you came for a visit. I’m sorry I didn’t get to see you in person last time — the flu outbreak that year really was terrible.” 

They had talked via subspace but it wasn’t the same. He'd really regretted missing his friends’ reunion that time, but duty came first. And hen the kids in the hospital guard all went back to give him a gift and thank him, he'd known he'd done the right thing. Those were the ones that would make Cardassia a better place.

"I know. You were doing what you do best, be a doctor." Sisko smiled at him, offering him a piece of bread. "Try the sauce, I think it will be of your liking."

“No beets then?” Julian asked as he took a bite of the bread, just a touch gingerly as Garak gave his greetings.

"I wouldn't tell you to try if there were."

“Of course not.” Julian smiled as he took a more eager bite and sank the bread in the sauce, waving when he caught sight of Rebecca, Sisko's youngest daughter.

“Rebecca! How are your studies going?”

"Almost finished. Soon I'll have my first mission as a cadet. I chose Security and I think Dad almost died when I told him. I suspect he secretly wanted me to be captain."

“How exciting! Any hopes for an assignment?”

"Oh, you should ask captain Ezri." she winked at him. To have her first mission be to the delta quadrant, she really couldn't ask for anything more.

Julian grinned brightly at her, knowing that the young him would have been painfully jealous. “Exploring a new world then?”

"Well, you and my dad had the opportunity to explore a whole new quadrant, while shouldn't I? And my brother will be coming too, as a journalist."

From behind the stoves, Jake smiled and waved, and then kept talking to Nog. Something told Julian that Nog would also be leading a ship to the new quadrant.

“Of course. Hopefully his stories about you go better than the one he tried to write about me. I have to admit, I’m a bit jealous of you both.”

Rebecca smiled, knowing what she'd suggest next would not be accepted, but still trying. "You could always come with us for one last adventure. I'm sure Ezri could be convinced. She talked about bringing you in as the ship doctor, but was sure you wouldn't want to leave Cardassia."

“I don’t think my husband would want to go away for as long as that trip would take.” Julian told her with a wry smile, not quite admitting that he wouldn’t want to be away from home as long as that trip took either.

"And I guess you wouldn't too." Miles smiled warmly as he poked him in the shoulder. "You really have gone native. All you need is to grow some scales."

“Hmm, maybe not.” Julian admitted with a sheepish laugh. “I fear I’d miss our garden too much.”

They heard a door open and found Keiko looking at them with disbelief. "Why are you all here?"

“It’s your son’s wedding, where else would we be?”

"In the wedding room, where he's wondering where the guests are?"

“Ah, I suppose it’s time to sit down, dear.” Garak took Julian’s arm and led him to the heated row rather pointedly. Far from him to risk the warmest place being taken by someone else.

Miles ran to the aisle, Yoshi asking him in an urgent tone where had he been.

Julian grinned as he watched Miles take his seat, curling closer to Garak.

“A Romulan marrying an O’Brien? Who would have imagined.” The Cardassian smirked, looking at the bride's rows.

"A drink to fortify your spirit before the celebration?" Quark walked near them, with a tray. 

"Quark, I swear, if you don't go away until the ceremony's over..." Kira grabbed his ear painfully until the Ferengi decided to sit and let business wait a bit.

"Shh. Don't be rude, Elim." Not to mention half the room was filled with very uncomfortable looking Romulans.

“I’m not being rude, I’m just suggesting that -“

“Look at Yoshi!”

"Yes, I've already seen him, dear. What I was saying was..."

“That you’re so excited to see his suit and quietly watch the wedding.”

"You know it's rude to make an old man shut up, don't you?" Rebecca smiled from behind them, sitting in the Starfleet row with Ezri and Nog.

“It’s not rude if you’re married to him.” Julian assured her with a quick grin.

Keiko gave them all a stern look and finally Garak decided he'd better shut up and enjoy the fashion.

They watched as each member of the bridal party came in, so different from their own wedding.

"I like her dress. Finally Romulans are leaving behind the padded shoulders." Garak nodded approvingly.

“Yes, she looks quite lovely.” Julian agreed as he curled closer to him, feeling sentimental.

"We've been away from the station so many years, haven't we? All the kids are now grown up." Julian felt nostalgic. He'd held little Rebecca in his arms, and now there she was, about to go on her first mission. “Soon they’ll have children too. But they’ve been good years.”

"Ever regretted coming with me instead of going back to Earth?"

“Not for a second.”

"Thank you, dear. I don't think I'd had survived all those first years alone."

“No, probably not. But then I don’t think I would have either.”

"We both were a mess." Garak remembered all those nights sobbing, and knew he wouldn't have turned out who he was now without Julian at his side, holding him. 

“Yes, a bit. I imagine I’d have ended up a spy or worse. And you... you’d be right where you are, but maybe a bit less happy.”

"You'd had ended up dead if you tried to be a spy. You're not meant for the shadows."

“No, maybe not. And neither are you, not anymore, anyway.” Julian kissed him on the cheek.

They looked in silence as the newlyweds exchanged vows in a mixed ceremony, with Molly putting a flower crown on the bride's head and her kid putting one on Yoshi's. The toddler smiled and babbled as he crowned his uncle.

Julian grinned warmly at the sight, shaking his head. He still couldn’t quite believe Miles was a grandfather.

Next, the bride's parents gave them a cup of Romulan wine to their soon to be new son in law, and Miles struggled a bit with the outworld Romulan traditional blessing, while Keiko pronounced it perfectly. The romulans said it in English and Japanese, a gesture that probably would have been impossible just some years ago, before the devastation. There were bridges being tended that night, in more senses than one.

"Miles didn't say his blessings in Kardassi when we got married." Garak tutted mockingly, earning an amused look from Julian. 

“He didn’t know them and given that it was at 4 am and a surprise, you can hardly blame him for not being prepared.”

"He had 5 years to get used to us together. He could have at least prepared a speech."

“He said he was happy for us, it was enough.”

They followed out the newlyweds and looked up. The sky was colored with the northern lights, and a small starship was shining as a star as it traversed through them.

"It was worth coming to Earth, don't you think, Elim?"

“Yes, I think it very much was, dear.” Garak whispered as he held him close. “Your dusty old planet does have some nice things.”

**Author's Note:**

> We managed to finish our series! hope you enjoyed it as much as we enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Comments and kudos are love!!


End file.
